darkheresyfandomcom-20200214-history
Careers
=Kindred= "You are Strong, it will be good to have that strength." - unknown, Kroot Carnivore The most important social group in Kroot society is the kindred, a family collective not unlike a tribe, consisting of extended families and groupings created by mating. Seniority within a kindred is one of instinctive recognition, with those Kroot able to direct the feeding of the group to better absorb useful DNA, known as Shapers, rising to become the leaders of each kindred. A kindred also can be used as a term for a specific member of a larger kindred clan. Sometimes Kroot Mercenaries will be sent out on lone missions, or exile themselves to such to such a journey instead. These Kindred seek out new and interesting people and creatures, then eat them. The goal being, of course, to bring back new DNA to incorporate into the rest of his kindred family. Starting Skills Starting Talents Starting Gear Kindred Career Kindred Ranks Newblood - 0-499 Characteristic Advances Newblood "Have you ever hunted the Knarloc of Pech? Have you feasted upon the flesh of a true kill? You are no hunter yet." Seeker Sanctioned Psyker Variants Non-Sanctioned Psykers ie. Rogue Psykers :Nonsanctioned psykers have the following differences for their career: :-Do not roll on the Sanctioned Psyker chart :-All psychic powers require at least a half action to use :-To use any psychic power the psyker must be able to speak and gesture freely :-All psychic powers have a psychic threshold of -1 :-Any psychic phenomena or perils of the warp roll results receive a +20 Ork Tribesman Advancement Chart :Weapon Skill: 100 - 250 - 500 - 750 :Ballistic Skill: 500 - 700 - 1000 - 2000 :Strength: 100 - 250 - 500 - 750 :Toughness: 250 - 500 - 750 - 1000 :Agility: 250 - 500 - 750 - 1000 :Intelligence: 350 - 700 - 950 - 1500 :Perception: 250 - 500 - 750 - 1000 :Willpower: 500 - 700 - 1000 - 2500 :Fellowship: 500 - 700 - 1000 - 2500 Yoof Advances :"Fresh from da muck. Do youz even know 'ow ta 'old a choppa yet?" :Survival - 100 - Skill :Speak Language (Low Gothic) - 100 - Skill :Basic Weapon Training (SP) - 100 - Talent :Pistol Training (SP) - 100 - Talent :Sound Constitution - 150 - Talent Boy Advances :"I wanna get stuck in wif da boyz!" -Warboss charging towards battle :Dodge - Cost 100 - Type Skill :Sound Constitution* - Cost 150 - Type Talent :Ambidextrous - Cost 150 - Type Talent - Prereq 20 Aglility :Basic Weapons Training (Flame) - Cost 100 - Type Talent :Pistol Training (Flame)- Cost 100 - Type Talent :Frenzy - Cost 200 - Type Talent :Gamble - Cost 100 - Type Skill :*May be taken twice at this rank' Runt Herder :Runt 'erds know how to capture, raise and even breed the runtier ork races. They are also known to be lore keepers and story tellers. Most of the time this is because they hear their grots speaking and take those stories as their own. :Common Lore (Orks) - 100 - S :Common Lore (Imperium) - 100 - S :Blather - 200 - S :Command - 100 - S :Wrangling - 100 - S :Beast Hearding 1 (Grot) - 100 - T :Beast Hearding 1 (Squig) - 100 - T :Exotic Weapon Training (Grabba Stikk) - 200 - T